customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is a Barney Clip Show that first appeared as a bonus video on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. It was released as a separate home video on May 15, 2001. Plot With some help from a tabletop video jukebox sent by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop relive memories as they watch special times they shared together. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #The Land of Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Round and Round We Go) #A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The eighth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen deciding on a spot for The Happy-Dancing-Music-Machine. **The final VHS to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The last video to have the "Please Stay Tuned" Bumper before the Feature. Later by HIT Entertainment, It will say "Please Stay tuned after the feature presentation for previews of other "HIT Entertainment" videos.". *In 2004, when Movin' and Groovin' came out on DVD, this was a bonus episode. When it was released on DVD and in "Children's Favorites Vol. 1", the credits were shortened and the instrumental version of "The Dino Dance" was played in the ending credits. *Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned in this video, as well as in the video that was included on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. *A reference is made to Barney's Big Surprise. *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with Come on Over to Barney's House being released the same year. *Round and Round We Go and You Can Be Anything have different names in this video; Barney's Wheels Wings and Waves and Barney's When You Grow Up.... Those then were probably just working titles when they weren't released yet. *On June 12, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Moving and Grooving with Barney (along with Come on Over to Barney's House). *The entire version of the "Barney Theme Song" was cut from this video when it was featured on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. *This is a unique video because there are absolutely clips from three different videos that were not even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were You Can Be Anything, Barney's Beach Party, and Round and Round We Go. Emily and BJ both appeared in all three of those Barney home videos. It also had clips from Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, and Come on Over to Barney's House (which were already released). Full Video Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)